Closer Than Ever
by thebestIcan
Summary: Freddy and Edward are sick and tired of fighting, and now they have a choice; break it off or get closer than ever. The missing Misadventures II chapter. M for reasons obvious inside. Lemon.


Okay, I know I haven't updated anything in a very long time. Dying computers kind of get in the way of updating. And my first piece since then is a lemon!

So, I got a few requests for me to write a love-making scene between my OC Freddy and Edward. It's set as an in-between chapter 12 and 13 of Misadventures II, which I will post next week. I wasn't sure what to do, so when I finally got my computer back, I sat down with a vat of coffee and this is what came out.

So if you don't know about my series, then I'll explain. Freddy was sent to Amestris after a bad day of babysitting. Turns out Envy summoned her, sort of, and while she and the Elric brothers tried to get her home, she and Edward bonded. They fell for each other and when Edward tried to return her home, the transmutation rebounds and he believes he had killed her. When he is accidentally transmuted to modern day Vancouver, he finds that Freddy is alive. She has been pushing him away for the past four months for fear of getting too close, and now Ed has had enough of it.

I can't believe I'm posting this.

FMA is not mine. There would be a lot more snogging if it was!

* * *

Closer Than Ever: The Missing Misadventures II Chapter

They hated this part. The tension that settled over the room like a thick blanket, smothering them and making them uncomfortable. The tears streaming down both their flushed faces, their lips quivering and their hearts aching. The knowledge that whatever was left between them could, with a little work, be patched together. Or, with the wrong words, shatter to a million jagged pieces.

Edward stood there, his fists curled at his sides, eyes staring at the wooden floor. Freddy a few feet from him, watching as she hugged the bundle of envelopes to her chest. She felt her breath catch, staring at the poor, pathetic looking boy across from her. He was soaked to the skin, hair hanging in his eyes, tears streaking his cheeks. His angry words still rang in her ears. She had seen him break before, but never like this. Never because of her and her stupid fear of getting too close.

And what of her? He knew she was pushing him away. He knew she didn't want to hurt the way they had in those two months they had been apart with no chance of a reunion. But he could only take so much, say so much until his throat closed and his patience wore thin. He could only wait so long for her until he gave up on the idea of finding that one person besides his brother that meant something so much more to him.

Suddenly it makes sense to her, what he has been trying to tell her, and she steps forward, her hands outstretched and the envelopes catching his eye. Fifty of them, at very least, all addressed to him, some thick and some stained with teardrops. But he doesn't reach out for them and so she takes his steel hand in hers, pressing them into his cold palm.

"They're letters. I tried to send them to you after I got home, remember? I'd tried to tell you I was okay, but I couldn't get the circle to activate. You can read them now if you like but they pretty much all say the same thing. 'I'm sorry I pulled away when you kissed me. I'm sorry I couldn't stay. I'm sorry I broke my promise. Thank you for trying to save me. I miss you.'"

Her voice grows softer, shakier as she draws close to him, staring into golden eyes that glistened with pain and something else. It's as if he doesn't notice that she is trying to apologize and say how she feels about him all at once and so she can only think of one other way.

Actions really do speak louder than words, after all…

Her lips are hesitant as they brush against his as he contemplates whether or not to respond in kind. Hadn't this been the contact he'd been craving from her for the past four months? The action he had been shouted at her for denying him? But she kisses him again and his resolve breaks.

Edward crushes his lips against hers and Freddy complies, wrapping her arms around his neck, ignoring the fact that the rain water is making her shirt wet. She ignores the way his cold automail makes her shiver as it snakes around her waist. He tries to make it up to her, running his tongue along her lip in a way that makes her head spin. When she gasps, he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

And deepen it does.

Edward pulls her closer to him, holding her possessively. Their hearts are beating faster now, their hands roaming each other. Freddy's fingertips work up his neck, pulling his hair tie out and threading her fingers into his golden locks. His own hands make their way under them hem of her shirt, rubbing the small of her back, sending shivers through her. Their breathing is loud and their tongues play against each other's.

Freddy sighs as Edward pushes her red hair back from her neck, which he claims with his mouth, savoring the taste of honey. She fists his shirt and gasps when his hands run along the curves of her hips. Suddenly the room is very warm. She takes it upon herself to unzip that soaking hoodie that is keeping her from pressing closer to him and it hits the floor with a wet slap.

Edward takes this as a sign that clearly more contact is needed and he reaches down, sliding his hands along her thighs, and with a swift tug, her legs are wrapped around his waist. Their lips part for a fraction of a second in which Freddy gives a cry of shock before he flexes, cradling her in his arms as a protective gesture and she returns to the kiss.

He carries her to the bed, gently laying her down in the center and crawling over her. His hands find her shirt and lifts it up over her head, grinning slightly as she mirrors the action, both joining the hoodie on the floor. Edward kisses her mouth once before dipping back down to her neck, her hands tracing the defined muscles of his shoulders and back. His tongue laps along the thin scar that Envy had left, making her moan and arch to him, running her fingers along that sensitive seam between automail and flesh. He grins into the curve by her collarbone and moves his hand up her hip.

"Oh!"

Her sharp cry makes him jump as the cold steel of his hand grazes her stomach. Edward pulls away, kneeling as he looks down at her. It is only then that he realizes what Freddy and he were about to do, so exposed and excited. The thought that she couldn't want this, not after all he screamed at her, after all this time pushing him away. There wasn't a way she would want to do this with him. His stomach churns at the thought that he'd taken this too far and he looks away.

"I'm sorry- I… I don't know what I was thinking… I'll go-"

He is pulling away now. Freddy realizes how much it hurts and how she had treated him for the past months. The searing pain of it cuts through her chest and she shakes her head as he moves to get off the bed.

"No!"

Her hand grabs his automail wrist and he stops as he is thrown off balance, looking back at her. She tugs at him and he follows, staring dumbfounded into her emerald eyes. They are filled with longing and he gulps at the sight of them. Freddy moves has hand palm down to her chest to rest over her heart, shocking him further.

"No more pulling away, okay? From either of us. Not until you leave. Promise?"

He can't argue with her, so he smiles and leans down to kiss her. Instantly the fire that was dimmed roars back into life. Edward wraps his arms around back and presses her to him. She shivers as his fingers run along the center of her back, unhooking her bra and pulling it off. The feeling of skin on skin makes her gasp and him sigh into her neck. What he sees there makes him stop and stare at her body.

Now, Edward had seen scars before. They riddled his body, but he had accepted that what he'd earned he'd brought upon himself. But he counted the scars that she had from what he could only guess were surgeries, medical tests, freak accidents from her condition. Inflicted on her without just cause. A scar above her collarbone from an old central line. The tell-tale incision mark from a pace maker being put in and later taken out. Dozens of jagged scars left from bumps and falls from when it all became too much and she'd pass out.

Edward kisses each of them better.

Freddy did the like, wiping away the pain from the scars left by automail attachment. She paid close attention to the sword wounds left from Lab 5. She kissed and rubbed the stress from his arms and chest.

When they were done healing each other, they began to explore. As it turns out, Edward is rather ticklish along his sides, and likes when just under his ears is lightly rubbed. Freddy gets goose-bumps when licked along the top of her breasts and has an oddly shaped birthmark just above her navel. They can both appreciate the friction created when they rub against each other.

But now they are wanting more.

Edward smiles as he nips at her neck, rolling back to kneel, placing Freddy across his lap so her knees are on either side of him. A moan escapes her as he catches her nipple with his lips and she reaches between them, flicking the button to his jeans and pulling them open. He gasps at the feeling and does likewise with hers, pushing them down her thighs along with her panties.

He pulls her into a deep kiss, gently gliding his flesh and blood fingertips along her thigh, around her hip and down to touch her most intimate spot before slipping inside. She gasps and presses her lips against his, muffling her moan. Her own hand slips into the front of his boxers and he grits his teeth at the warmth of her touch. They begin to stroke each other, sending waves of tingling pleasure rolling across their bodies. The fire builds until it is threatening to consume them, and despite that fact they aren't wearing much, that his hair is still wet from the rain, they are burning up. Their breathing is in sharp puffs, their bodies starting to slick with sweat.

They are starting to lose control.

Freddy strokes along the tip of him with her thumb and he moans, straitening and laying her back onto the bed. One swift tug and her jeans fly across the room, his closely followed, underwear gone. He gently nudges that spot inside that sends her shivering before he pulls his fingers away. Freddy realizes what comes next, and lets Edward guide her legs until he is cradled between her thighs, arching at the feeling of him pressed to her.

Edward, despite his shy awkwardness about the subject, does know the schematics behind sex. But this doesn't stop him from blushing as he positions himself, lining up and he takes comfort in the fact that Freddy is blushing as well. When just the tip is inside, he wraps his automail arm around her waist, interlacing their flesh fingers. With a nod from Freddy to move, he leaned forward, kissing her and thrusting fast inside.

Freddy's cry was muffled by his mouth and her grip on his hand was white knuckle. Edward, despite the amazing feeling of being inside, knows that she is in pain and stays perfectly still. His kisses are soft and comforting, rubbing circles on her back and holding her hand tight. Finally she opens her eyes and meets his gaze. He is hesitant, not wanting to hurt her again, but she runs her hand up his chest and neck to catch his jaw, whispering as she pulls him in for a kiss.

"It's okay… "

He knows she won't like it if she has to ask twice, so he slowly pulls out until he is barely inside, cautious of causing her more pain. She only slightly winces and so he gently thrusts back inside. The sweet sensations that had died with the pain begin to return and Freddy kisses him deeper, wrapping her legs around him. Edward hisses at the feeling, so warm and tight, fitting perfectly.

"Freddy…"

She smiles as he whispers her name and meets his hips movement for movement. Kissing along necks and hands running along flesh, their pace picks up to match their heartbeats. Edward moves slightly different this time and the effect causes Freddy to toss her head back, moaning.

"Edward…"

The sound of that throaty moan made him shiver and he collided with that spot again. The tension in her legs it left made the feeling so much better as she grew tight and it was his turn to moan.

"Freddy… Oh, Winnifred…"

The string is drawn so taught it threatens to break. Their movements are more uneven, more desperate as they near their peak. The licks of fire along their nerves push them into it further and they clung to each other, not daring to stop for a moment. She buries her face in his golden locks and he leans down to bite into her shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark. She gasps, but not the action. She figured that after such a long chase, he would want to mark her as his.

And the feeling of it is so exciting.

Her free hand leaves scratches down his back as their bodies collide with determination. Their breath is fast, the bed creaking, their bodies slick with sweat. It's so close, that blissful release, that it is almost painful torture. It's teasing them, leaving them on the very edge with nothing to push them over…

As if they had synchronized it, they grab each other's hips, squeezing and pushing towards each other. Their most sensitive spots collide with each other and the room goes white. Electricity flows through them, shocking them from head to toe. They cry out each other's names, clinging to one another. Freddy sighs at the feeling of him, while her tightness makes Edward push his deepest inside.

Minutes pass as they float back to earth, utterly spent and hearts slowing to a normal pace. They are still tangled, arms wrapped around each other when a shiver makes them realize that with the movement and rush of it all gone, the room was cold. Edward gently brushes his lips against Freddy's, pulling out. Whining at the loss of him, she sighs when she feels the bed move, opening her eyes curiously. He is blushing now, making his way to the edge of the bed. Her heart sinks slightly as she watches him.

"You're leaving?"

'Don't pull away! You said you wouldn't pull away! You promised!' Edward looks back at her as he flicks off the lights, then shakes his head as he returns to the edge of the bed.

"No. Not tonight."

He slips under the blankets, pulling them up around the two of them and slipping his arms securely around her waist. Freddy sighs as she tucks her face into his chest, nudging him with her nose and breathing in the scent of chai spice. Edward nuzzles into her hair, kissing her forehead, smiling as he notices she is asleep. It takes only moments before he meets her in dreams.

* * *

Oh my GOD! I can't believe I just posted this!


End file.
